Memoirs of a Tainted Angel
by Savage Sonnet
Summary: Never have I been the kind of girl to unlock my heart and let inside willing strangers. Never have I allowed myself to feel. Now, I give my first attempt at unsealing the memories that have for so long been gagged, bound, and left to struggle in silence.


**Hey guys, this here's a new story. Yups. Although, that was a pretty stupid comment. XD Anyways, I don't own Naruto in any way. There. I got the disclaimer over with. Teehee.**

**For the record, this story is rated T for gore, angst, and coarse language. Also, the genre is indeed Hurt/Confort and Angst, but also a bit of Romance, a hint of Humor, obvious Horror, and, well, basically that makes it General. XD**

**And yes, I realize a lot of people don't like OC based fanfictions, but I enjoy writing them. So I don't really care. ^-^**

**This is a fic based on one of my favorite OC characters. It's basically a big journal/diary/memoir/super long flashback kinda thing. XD**

**Anywhoodles, enjoy, review, all that good stuff! Teehee. And yes, there is background music for any of you that are interested. Try reading it with the music in the background; that's what I listened to while writing it, and I guess it kinda intensifies the story. XD Anyways, enough of my ranting. Go forth and read!**

**Background Music: My Immortal – Evanescence**

* * *

The early morning sun twinkled through the window of a little girl's room, her breathing even and steady as she slumbered. Her dark purple hair lay splayed out upon her pillow like an elegant fan; her back turned towards the glowing light. Her legs were bent and curled up against her chest as her arms wrapped around her knees in a comforting sleep. Indifferent to the slight chill that lingered in the room, her blankets lay a few feet away from where she slumbered.

The small, mostly Spartan room was lined with shelves, carrying various statues upon them. Of these statues, they were all angels. Glass angels, silver angels, wooden angels. Angels that shimmered in the darkness, angels that shimmered in the light, angels that didn't shimmer at all. If you could imagine a certain kind of angel, sure enough it would be sitting on one of the little girl's shelves.

A soft creak in the wooden floor aroused her, her beautiful emerald eyes opening slowly against the light. She gave a small, childish yawn as she rubbed her eyes and sat up, pushing her legs out from against her. She clenched her bare toes and licked her lips, her peaceful sleep wafting away from her.

"Good mornin', angels..." she murmured softly, her eyes grazing each shelf carefully as if greeting individual people. Her gaze fell on her favorite angel, one with long flowing hair and a ball gown that spiraled around her feet, her hands reaching up towards the sky and her pearly wings unfurled.

"Hello, Tetsu-chan..." she greeted, smiling groggily at the angel.

Another creak brought her hands down into her lap, her body turning towards her doorway. The door was only open to a tiny slit, a small stream of light pooling onto the floor. She crawled off her mat and clumsily ambled to the doorway, opening it slightly more and rubbing her eyes.

"Mama?" she called, her voice groggy and high. She lowered her hands and walked out of the room, her feet dragging against the floor.

"Mama?" she repeated, her voice a little louder this time. She rounded the corner to the kitchen, abandoned and empty. She blinked and looked up at the window, where the rising sun and fading moon lingered together.

Slightly perturbed by this point, the little girl fumbled to the dining table and sat down beside it, crossing her legs and looking around. This room oddly comforted her. Whenever she had a bad dream, she would wake her mother, and this is where she would bring her. She'd sit her down at the table and give her a piece of chocolate, sitting beside her and rubbing her back in slow, circular motions.

"Mama? I had a bad dream," she lied, softer than before. She just wanted her mother to comfort her.

Another sound came from the room next door, but this time it was a loud thunk, followed by the sound of wood against wood. Scared, the girl stood up and walked over to the doorway, leaning against the wall with two hands pressed up against them.

"P-Papa?"

This time she called for her father, although she knew her father was never home at night.

A small shriek sounded from the room, high-pitched and packed with genuine surprise and fear.

'_Mama...'_ the girl thought stiffly, her eyes growing wider.

"Where is she, miss?" A masculine voice slick with impatience and a disgusting, slithery edge to it came from the room. The girl's pupils quivered with raw fear.

"You want to make this haaaarder on yourself?"

A pause.

"Heh. All right, then..."

She heard a soft scraping noise, which she automatically translated into the sound of a sword being unsheathed. The girl's heart thumped hard against her chest, her skin growing damp. She recognized the sound from the many times her father would show her his sword, a long, elegant curving sword with a black hilt and silver base.

The image sliced through her mind and she subconsciously bolted out of the room, her arms pumping by her sides. She tripped over her nightdress and slammed onto the floor, her palms slapping the ground. She squeaked and struggled back up to face the doorway.

"Well... This has certainly made things muuuch easier, don't you say?"

Before her stood a tall, muscular man with long black hair, his white face twisted in a sickly grin. A long, pink tongue slithered from his mouth when he saw her, a small sigh escaping his lips.

On the floor beside him lay her mother, holding herself up with her arms. Her white apron was splotched with scarlet, a long tear in the stomach. Her eyes were wide with rage, fear, and maternal protectiveness, their emerald depths a reflection of her child's.

"Kirei!! Run!!" she screamed, pulling herself up and throwing her body at the man, attempting to drag him to the ground. Just as she was about to reach him, the man reached out with a steady arm and caught her by the throat, his grip tightening immediately.

Kirei's mother gagged, her hands grabbing at the man's grip in vain. Her feet were a few inches off the ground, dangling helplessly. She kicked at the man, her face growing a light tinge of purple.

Kirei's eyes grew wide with fear. Without really thinking, she ran at the man with the loudest screech she could muster up, her eyes narrowed against the tears that flowed down her enflamed cheeks.

"No! Leave Mama ALONE!" she yelled, beating her tiny fists against the man's shins. He looked down at her with a lethal smirk, throwing her mother against the wall with a sickening crash.

Kirei turned and watched as her mother struggled to sit up, a small stream of blood dripping from her mouth. She stared at Kirei and screamed, clutching her chest, "Kirei!"

"M-Mama?" Kirei whispered, her hands shaking where they were left, poised to beat the man's legs once more. Her arms dropped to her sides and she fell to her knees, her body suddenly feeling weak and limp. Her eyes widened as she stared at her mother, whose stomach wound had begun to leak more and more strongly.

"Run, Kirei! Leave me!" The woman's voice had become desperate, switching between frantic pitches as she screamed. Her eyes were glazed with anguish, their pupils wide and flickering.

The man stood still, his eyes following the scene with hunger, as if he were watching a soap opera. He did not intervene.

"No! Mama! I won't!" Kirei ran to her mother, getting up off her knees and sprinting to her. She fell beside her and put her tiny hands on her face and whimpered, "Mama..."

The tears rolled down her cheeks, her eyes red-tinged and her face screwed up with the effort of not sobbing more than she already was.

Green bore into green, both echoing their despair and pain as they gazed into each other. Kirei clutched her hands around her mother's hair, her lips quivering and her arms shaking.

A creak in the floorboards made Kirei turn abruptly, her hair swishing around her face. She clenched her toes as the man took another step towards them and bent down to Kirei's height.

He stayed silent as he fiddled with his sword, running his fingers along the blade. His tongue snaked out of his mouth to fall past his face, his eyes blank. The edges of his eyes creased slightly as he grinned and lifted his blade.

Kirei's pulse raced faster and she fell back onto her mother's body, her back turned to the man, her face burrowed into her mother's hair.

"No!" she screamed. "No! No no no NO!"

The man paused and reached out to grab the girl. His hand met her shoulder when she turned, her eyes narrowed and her face twisted with fear and rage. She wrenched open her mouth and bit down on his hand as hard as she could, a small growl escaping her throat.

The man grimaced and yanked his hand away from her, smacking Kirei across the face and propelling her across the room.

Kirei gasped and retracted from the impact, squealing in pain as she fell to the ground and skidded a few feet across the floor. Her eyelids fluttered open and she saw the man's sword rise.

"MAMA!" she screeched, her voice cracking as she called out in desperation. The man smirked and brought down his sword, turning it slightly so that the after-effect would splatter the ground before Kirei's feet.

Kirei's head slumped to the side, her pupils flickering and her heart beat fluctuating rapidly. She stretched her arms out as if embracing her mother, but she was too far away to reach. Her little shoulders fell, her hands making contact with the slippery ground before her. Lifting her hands to her face, Kirei's lower lip quivered as she stared at her mother's lifeblood. She pressed her hands to her cheeks; the scarlet blood left disfigured handprints on her face.

A small, breathy moan escaped her lips, as she teetered to the side, feeling sick to her stomach. Almost immediately her body retched and she convulsed, vomiting. The hot liquid burned her throat and her mind became fuzzy and dizzy, sending her vision into a flashing carousel of colors.

The man stayed where he was, his eyes narrowed slightly as he watched the scene unfold before him. A slight smile appeared on his lips, enjoying the chaos he had caused.

He turned towards Kirei and smiled broader, his mouth reaching across his face in a sadistic gesture. Kirei shivered, the colors slowly fading to be replaced with the man's face. Tears rolled down her cheeks, smudging the handprints.

"What's your name, child?" he asked, darkly his eyes glinting.

Kirei did not respond; she continued to cry, oblivious to the man's questions. The man narrowed his eyes, annoyed. He yanked her head to face him and repeated himself.

"What is your name, child?!" he said again. Kirei's eyes widened and she hiccupped. She struggled a bit and cried out, "Tetsu!"

Her eyes flashed and she thought of her porcelain angel once more, squealing again, "Tetsu! Tetsu!"

He smirked and said, "Ah. Tetsu... A name meaning protected from evil, symbolizing steel. Hmmm." His grin widened even further.

He silently reached around the girl's back and quickly pinched a nerve in her neck, her body immediately slouching over, unconscious. He picked Kirei, or rather Tetsu, up by the scruff of her nightdress and stood up, sighing. He eyed the mother's dead body briefly before flicking his fingers and sending a small spark of flame onto the floorboards, which quickly engulfed the room.

The man smirked and jumped out of the window, now carrying the girl bridal style in his arms. He turned and stared at the house as it exploded into flame before disappearing in a flash.

As he ran, he glanced down at Tetsu's bobbing head and said quietly, "Kirei... A name meaning pure and innocent; untainted. Hmph." He looked away from Tetsu's face, a look of contempt on his face. "A change in name would be most fitting."


End file.
